User blog:Redandsymmetry/Red's Portrait Contest
I decided to hold my own portrait contest because why not? I like seeing the portraits that other people create! Please read these before entering! 'Rules' #'Please don't complain about the place you got. I understand it can be upsetting to see that you didn't get a high place but complaining will just start drama, and I don't want any drama here.' #'If you cannot do a round, please tell me beforehand and I will not disqualify you.' #'You are only allowed to miss one round without notifying me before you are disqualified.' #'Do not hate on other contestants.' #'If you use stuff from the Useful Portrait Stuff page, PLEASE give credit to the person who made the item.' #'Do not steal.' #'You are allowed to use portraits you made before the contest.' #'Similar to Pistachio, I may also ask to use a portrait that you made. You do not have to say yes.' #'You are allowed to enter after round 1.' 'Contestants' *SpookieSushi (16 points) (QUIT) *TheFunGame (22 points) *PISTACHIOLORD (22 points) *Box-chan (DISQUALIFIED) *Le French Croissant (30 points) *Ian Rookie (7 points) (QUIT) *Lê Tài Nguyên (30 points) 'Round 1' For this round, you must make genderbent versions of two characters of your choice! The round will end around 4:30 PM on May 25th CST time. Winners I'm a little bit late, but here are the winners for round 1! 1st place - SpookieSushi and TheFunGame 2nd place - Le French Croissant and Lê Tài Nguyên 3rd place - PISTACHIOLORD 4th place - Ian Rookie 'Round 2' For round 2, you have to choose one of the six colour palettes below and make a character using it. You may not colour the character how you like and just put dots of the palette colours in the corner. You are allowed to use other colours, but please use a lot of the colours in the palette. The round will probably end around 4:30 PM on May 27th CST time. Winners 1st place - Le French Croissant and Lê Tài Nguyên 2nd place - TheFunGame and PISTACHIOLORD 3rd place - SpookieSushi 'Round 3' For round 3, you must make a portrait of a character from one of your favourite series. This can include books, TV shows, etc. This round will end around 4:30 PM on May 30th CST time. Winners 1st place - SpookieSushi and Le French Croissant 2nd place - PISTACHIOLORD, TheFunGame, and Lê Tài Nguyên 3rd place - Ian Rookie 'Round 4' For round 4, you have to make an animal inspired character. This round will end around 4:30 PM on June 1st CST time. Winners 1st place - TheFunGame and Le French Croissant 2nd place - PISTACHIOLORD 3rd place - Lê Tài Nguyên 'Round 5' For this round, you will be making a genderbent version of the Lust Demon. This round will end around 4:30 PM on June 4th CST time. Winners 1st place - Lê Tài Nguyên 2nd place - Le French Croissant 'Round 6' For this round, you must make yourself as a Yandere Simulator character. This round will end around 4:30 PM on June 8th CST time. Winners 1st place - Lê Tài Nguyên 2nd place - PISTACHIOLORD 3rd place - Le French Croissant 'BONUS ROUND' will be added later, im lazy Category:Blog posts